Behind Closed Doors
by Moonlit Seductress
Summary: When James's lust for revenge leaves Sirius and Remus locked in the dormitory on the eve of a full moon, what will happen? :SLASH: Don't like, don't read. Rated for later chapters. COMPLETE - Thanks people!
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius or Remus, or any of the rest, but I sure wish I did. 

A/N: This is my first HP fic, and it's going to be Sirius/Remus slash, so if you don't like slash, GO AWAY NOW! If slash isn't your thing, that's cool with me, but don't read it and then have the gall to complain. All flames will be used to roast my Christmas turkey, but I do appreciate constructive criticism. So, without further ado, here's the story.

// and \\ = dreams/memories

Behind Closed Doors

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter One: Trapped

James Potter whispered the last spell, then tucked away his wand, bursting into a peal of raucous laughter. "That's it," he crowed, wiping tears of mirth from his hazel eyes. "They won't be able to get out if they curse the door down!"

Peter Pettigrew also chuckled, eyes shining up at his hero. "Oh, God, this is just too good," he muttered, grinning at James, who turned back to the door he had just bewitched. "What did you do to it, I couldn't keep up?" Peter asked. James grinned cockily. "Three types of locking charms, one anti – Alohomora curse, and some other assorted charms and things. They can't get out until I lift the spells…which I will do in…oh, say twenty four hours."  Clapping a hand on Peter's shoulder, he sighed blissfully. "Ah, when will they learn that I am unbeatable? The ultimate prankster." Peter clapped enthusiastically, and James bowed. 

"Come," he said imperiously. "Time for the breakfast of champions." He and his co – conspirator left, still laughing.

Sirius Black opened icy, gray blue eyes, stretching like a cat. The sunlight that streamed into the room showed it was almost midmorning. Rolling out of his bed, he cast a glance at the other beds in the dormitory. James – gone. Peter – gone. Frank Longbottom – gone. Remus – wait, not gone. The lump under the blankets proved that Remus Lupin was indeed still buried in his bed. A rare occurrence, seeing as Moony was almost always up before the rest of them.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius headed for the door, plans for his breakfast already forming in his dark head. Plans that were squashed by the door's refusal to open. 

"What the hell?" Sirius half whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping werewolf that lay not three feet away. He tried the door again, then slammed it with his shoulder. Smothering a string of swear words, he rubbed his shoulder, then grabbed his wand.

"Alohomora," he ordered. No response. He threw a number of other spells at it, but all in vain. The door remained firmly shut. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a piece of paper appeared on the floor at Sirius's feet. He picked it up.

_Sirius and Remus,_

_Feeling a little *closed in*?_

_James_  

"That great bloody wanker!" Sirius shouted, startling the sleeping figure in the bed next to his into consciousness. "What the…Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus Lupin opened his golden brown eyes, sitting up and gazing at his friend, a mix of concern, chagrin, and confusion on his pale face. 

Unable to articulate words, Sirius thrust the note at Remus, who scanned the few words quickly. "Closed in?" he asked, returning his gaze to the now pacing Sirius, who pointed to the door. Fearing the worst, Remus slid from his bed, and twisted the knob. The door stayed shut. "Alohomora," he intoned, waving his wand. Nothing. 

"I tried that," Sirius snapped furiously. "That, and about twenty other spells. We're locked in until that stupid git decides to let us go." He picked up the nearest object – his own Charms book – and hurled it at the offending door. It bounced off, showing the use of an Imperturbable Charm. Remus returned to his bed, raking a hand through his honey brown hair, the sunlight catching it and turning it to flaming gold. 

There was another flash of light, and another note appeared. Sirius picked it up, reading aloud quickly.

_Very good, boys. Payback for yesterday's amusing little joke. You're now locked in there for twenty-four hours. Good thing it's Saturday._

_James_

Remus raised his head from his hands, his face paling, which was remarkably difficult for someone with a pale complexion. "Tonight's full moon," he said hoarsely. Sirius looked at him, horrorstruck. "You're kidding." Remus shook his head. "Nope. He must not have remembered."

"When we get out of here, I'm going to kill him," Sirius seethed. "Kill him dead, dead, dead…" He trailed off, continuing to pace. "If I get out of here alive," he spat some time later, not really thinking about what he had said until the cruel words left his lips. He watched Remus flinch, cursing his inability to keep his temper in check.  "Merlin, I'm sorry Moony. I wasn't thinking."

Remus shook his gorgeous head of brown and silver hair. "No, never mind. It doesn't matter." 

Morning slipped into afternoon, and Sirius was still pacing the room, while Remus remained on his bed, staring up at the canopy with a worried, lost look in his hazel eyes. 

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained, casting the still locked door a black glance. "Stupid git, locking us in with no food." Remus raised his head slightly, picked up his wand, and muttered an incantation. A plate of sandwiches appeared next to Sirius, who attacked them with dog – like fervour. "Want one?" he asked, waving the plate in the general direction of Remus, who shook his head. "Not hungry," he replied, fixing his stare back on the canopy. Eventually, his eyes slid shut, and he slept.

Sirius finished the sandwiches, and gazed about the room, his eyes finding Remus, asleep on the bed. He grinned – he had always liked watching Remus sleep, he didn't know why, but he did. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept – not that he didn't look that way when he was awake. But in sleep, his face lost the always-present glimmer of fear it held – fear of his secret being discovered, fear of hurting someone, fear of losing those close to him. 

A random memory took over Sirius's mind…

// They were standing in the DADA classroom, just him and Remus. After the last full moon, Remus had been particularly injured, so he had missed quite a few classes. He could catch up easily in his other subjects, but Sirius was by far the best at DADA, so he asked Sirius to help him catch up. 

"OK, I'm gonna let it out now, alright?" Sirius asked, one hand on the handle of the rapidly shaking cupboard. Remus nodded, and Sirius pulled the cupboard open. 

A shadowy archway appeared, a tattered, shredded veil waving hypnotically over the opening. Neither boy could understand why the Boggart chose this particular form, but Remus stepped forward, and it changed with a crack into…

Remus stepped back with a gasp from the Boggart's assumed form. A large, crouched wolf, covered in coarse, honey brown fur, stood before him. He knew it instantly – it was the reflection he saw in the water of the lake every month. It was himself – his worst fear was the monster inside himself. He felt his concentration sliding as the wolf advanced, pulling back its lips to reveal sharp, bloodstained teeth, and it snapped its long, powerful jaws dangerously near his arm. He pulled away, amber eyes locked with those of the wolf – the same eyes. Just as the huge beast tensed, ready to spring, Sirius stepped between boy and Boggart. With a loud crack, it returned to the shadow-cloaked veil, signifying this was Sirius's greatest fear – though he couldn't understand why. 

"Riddikulus!" His spell exploded the Boggart into a thousand wisps of smoke, which floated lazily through the air as he turned to his shaking companion. "You alright?"

His only answer was the fleeting vision of terror-widened eyes as Remus fled the room…\\

Sirius shook the memory – one he didn't even realize he had – from his mind. What had jerked him from his thoughts?

That. Remus was tossing and turning on the bed, caught in the clutches of a nightmare. Sirius stood, approaching the bed carefully. The severity of the young werewolf's nightmares before the full moon often indicated if this month's transformation would be a difficult one – and judging by the tangled bedclothes, the sweat dripping off Remus's twisted face, and the rapid breathing that echoed around the room, this was going to be a really bad night. 

Sirius watched the scene unfold, ready to step in if Remus turned violent – he often scratched or bite himself during a dream. Suddenly, Remus sat bolt upright, eyes wide and burning yellow in the afternoon sun. "SIRIUS!"

The object of the cry had jerked out of the way, to avoid a crash with Remus's head, but he straightened quickly. He could see instantly that Remus wasn't yet awake, but still dreaming. He grabbed his wand, and shouted the first spell that came into his blank mind.

"Enervate!"

Slowly, painfully, the manic fire in the amber eyes died, leaving them darkened and weary. Sirius sighed in relief. Perhaps an unorthodox way of freeing Remus from the dream, but it had worked. 

Gasping as though he had run a marathon, Remus blinked, shaking his sweaty hair from his eyes. He found Sirius's familiar hands on his back, stroking gently. He twisted around, meeting the gray – blue eyes of his best friend, and choked slightly. The dream had been so real, so terrifyingly real.

// He is running, over grass, rocks, hills. Chasing. His prey is running. Fast. But not fast enough. He springs, catching the still running meal by surprise. He pins his prey to the ground, baring dripping teeth, ready to sink into the soft, sweet flesh. But the eyes. Something is wrong. The eyes are wrong. They are Padfoot's. Padfoot's eyes. No. They can't be. Padfoot is not here. Padfoot is not food. This is food…\\

Turning away from those confusion filled eyes, Remus buried his face in his pillow, tears soaking the cloth.  

~TBC~

Please review!


	2. Shattered Reality

Disclaimer: You know, I was gonna write a book about a young British wizard named Harry Potter – no, honest! But that sneaky Ms. Rowling stole my idea, and then copyrighted it. Oh well. But she ruined it! *stabbing OOTP with pointy objects* Why did you kill him?!

A/N: I did want to thank everyone for their reviews – normally I don't reply to each one, but I'm going to.

**Nimair Black** – I'm glad you liked that bit – it was my favourite too. Here's your update!

**SailorBaby16** – He does have horrible luck, doesn't he? *laughing evilly* As for James…well, you'll see.

**Ikki** – Well, I'm glad I could help make the holidays more enjoyable. Thanks for the compliments!

**Jill** – Lol. Go slash, huh? Well, there's a bit in this chapter, but just wait for the next one – smut! Yay!

**SilverThorn** – Thanks. The Boggart idea is a bit over used, but I'm happy you liked it.

**Lunaris** – Potential is a good thing. I like your banner. *waving banner with "here's more" on it*

**Broncobabe007** – I didn't know you were a HP fan – much less a R/S one! Glad to have you aboard!

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon** – Look, I updated. Which is more than I can say for you and "Sleeping Beauty"!

**Rieina Bara** – Thanks for your review. Here's the next chapter!

Sorry for the wait, people, but I was grounded – my parents think it's amusing to keep me off the computer. This chapter is short, but I'll make up for it with the next one – bear with me, my exams are murder. Enjoy!

Behind Closed Doors

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 2: Shattered Reality

Sirius sat on the bed, slowly sinking down next to Remus, who still had his face buried in his pillow. He watched, confused and worried as the werewolf didn't raise his head. "Hey," he said, gently rubbing the smaller boy's shoulders. "Calm down. Nothing's happened. You're fine. Just calm down." His soft words caused Remus to emerge from the pillow, eyes red and wet, cheeks tearstained. He was choking, trying to breathe, but sobs kept worming their way in, and he was as white as the sheets.

"Breathe, Moony, breathe!" Sirius exclaimed, lightly prodding his friend's arm. But Remus still gasped for breath, and he was turning red. Sirius stared at him, terrified to know what had scared him that much. "C'mon, _breathe,_" he commanded. In desperation, he pulled the shaking boy close, wrapping his arms around the thin, trembling shoulders. He threaded a hand through auburn hair, stroking lightly, while his other hand teased an abstract pattern across Remus' back. For some reason, being this close, this intimate, suddenly felt…_right_. Sirius didn't quite understand, but he didn't mind.

_Thank god_, he thought as he felt Remus begin to breathe again – shaky, shallow breaths, sprinkled with incoherent words. Pulling back slightly, he tipped the honey head to meet his eyes. "What happened?" he asked gently, leaving his arms were they were, still cradling Remus close. 

"I had a dream – I was the wolf," Remus said dully, swiping furiously at his eyes. "I attacked you. I nearly killed you." He looked up, the force of his amber eyes burning into Sirius. "I nearly killed you, Padfoot. Killed you!" He jerked out of the embrace, standing and staring down at the older boy.

"It was just a dream, Remi," Sirius said bracingly. "Just a dream." Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. That could happen! It could actually happen, Sirius, you must understand that! I could kill you one day. And…" He broke off, voice cracking slightly. "And I can't bear to think of it."

Sirius shook his own head, standing and gripping the young werewolf's shoulders. "Never. It'll never happen, Moony. Don't even think it."

"But we don't know, Sirius!"

"I know. It's never going to happen."

Remus groaned in frustration, chucking his pillow across the room. He stared out the window, then whirled around, horrorstruck. "What the hell time is it, Sirius?" he demanded. Sirius shrugged. "Nearly time," he replied. "Why?" 

Remus stared. "Why? It's a full moon tonight, remember? When were you planning to wake me up?" Sirius shrugged again. "There was still time."

"Not much," Remus groused, removing his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off the tanned, lightly muscled body displayed for him. His eyes roved across miles of skin, the better part of it riddled with faint, but visible scars. As he let his gaze rise, he found the angry red of the bite scar. That crescent moon, branding Remus forever, seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. He kept moving, finally finding the face of the cursed teen. His lips were still tightened in frustration, while his eyes were slowly filling with that eerie, almost luminous colour they had when he was transformed. 

"You'd better change," Remus grated, his voice filled with ancient pain. Sirius winced. He hated that – his best friend was in agony, and he could do nothing.

Sensing his thoughts, Remus smiled through the fiery pain coursing though his body. "You don't do nothing, Sirius," he commented, gazing at the raven haired boy. "You keep me sane, and that keeps me from hurting myself. That's not nothing."

"But I can't stop it from happening, Moony, and that hurts me too," Sirius whispered, his intense gaze causing shivers to race across Remus' skin. "You do enough – it's all you can," he grunted, flinching as his bones started to rearrange. "Now stop talking and transform before my dream becomes reality!"

there was a slight waver, and Sirius was gone. Padfoot stood at the foot of the bed, watching anxiously as remus twisted in pain, hair sprouting along his body. "Shit," he hissed, a growl in his voice. He ripped off his boxers, tossing them aside. 

Padfoot turned his head, whining in sympathy. He had never fully watched a transformation – he couldn't bring himself to do it. He heard the cracking of shifting bones and muscles, the gasps and cries of Remus as the curse carried out inexorably, then the blood curdling howl that signified the completion. He turned back – and there was Moony. The wolf was still trembling, but then it shook it's head, and snapped it's long jaws. Padfoot snapped back, teasing, and the wolf pounced.

The two canines play growled, jumping on each other. "_Packmat_e," the wolf confirmed, and Remus, now the minority, agreed. 

Outside, the moon rose to her final height, her ethereal glow enveloping everything.

~TBC~

Please review!


	3. Thanking James

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter – although I wish I owned Siri and Remi. And maybe Oliver Wood too…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

**Lunaris** – Lol. They certainly are "Aw", aren't they?

**The Merciless Torturer** – James will be dealt with, I assure you. Thanks a lot!

**Nolwe The Lady Dragon** – Yes, I did drop a review at "Sleeping Beauty". Thanks!

**SoulAvenger** – Here's more!

**Indiangurl** – Thanks for the suggestion. I didn't use it quite the way you said, but I did incorporate it, so tanks very much. 

Enjoy!

Behind Closed Doors

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 3 – Thanking James

"_Packmate_," Moony growled, snapping his razor sharp teeth near Padfoot's head. 

"_Packmate_," Remus soothed, reaching out to touch Sirius's faint presence. Sirius couldn't reply, but just feeling Remus reach out and touch him was comforting.

"_Packmate_," Padfoot replied, dodging the playful snap and crouching down low. "_Play_." But Moony had other things to work out. "_Rat. Stag. Pack?_" he asked Remus. 

"_Not here_," Remus answered, keeping his words as simple and primitive as possible. Moony was cunning and intelligent, but that was as a wolf, not a human. "_Where?_" came the question. 

"_Not here_." The other voice broke in, comforting the wolf. He needed "pack" in the full sense – rat, stag, dog, and wolf – otherwise he had trouble understanding, and got agitated. "_Dog here_," Padfoot continued. Moony shook his head. "_Dog_," he confirmed, touching his nose to Padfoot's. He then bounded to the window, placing his front paws on the sill. "_Outside?_" he asked, whining slightly. 

Remus stirred at this. "_No_," he said. Padfoot echoed the answer. Moony turned, giving both the dog in front of him and the human inside him a cool stare. "_Outside_," he repeated, scratching at the window. "_Now_."

Remus groaned. Moony loved to be outside, needed to be outside. And they were trapped in here. "No," he repeated. Moony growled low in his throat, a warning. "_Outside_," he demanded again. "_Outside now_."

Padfoot growled as well, a low, booming sound that reverberated through the room. "_No_," he said flatly. "_No outside_."

Livid, Moony turned on himself, baring his teeth and sinking them into his own leg. Padfoot yelped, and Sirius cursed the fact that he couldn't touch Remus. It had been so long since Moony had bitten himself – almost a year. Not since the first full moon after they had become Animagi. 

"_Human_," Moody snarled, and Sirius cursed again. While the pain would last only moments for Moony, the wolf knew that it could last hours longer for Remus. "_Human_," the wolf snarled again, tearing into his hind leg.  Remus moaned – although he couldn't feel it, he knew he would be feeling it later. 

A solid black mass came out of nowhere, knocking Moony to the ground. He growled at Padfoot, who stood above him, lip curling back slightly. "_Human,_" he snapped.

"_No_," came the reply. 

Remus felt Sirius' futile attempts to touch his mind. Both he and Moony could smell the fear and concern radiating off the other canine like solar waves. He reached out, sending the simplest of thoughts to Sirius's mind. "_I'm ok_…" He could feel the rush of relief that flooded through Sirius, and he could see Padfoot release the tension that was raising his hackles and pulling back his lip. 

"_Sleep_," Padfoot urged Moony. He jumped up on Remus's bed, plumed tail waving back and forth. "_Sleep_." Moony snarled, but softly, then gave up. "_Sleep_," he agreed, leaping on the bed with a fluid movement and curling up next to the large black dog.  Padfoot nuzzled him gently, placing his head on the wolf's back. "_Sleep_," he said once more, before the word took over.

Remus was the first thought in Sirius's head as he opened his eyes. He heard a low moan – the sound that jerked him out of his slumber – and raised his head off Remus's back. The other boy was still asleep, but his face was twisted in pain – a human face once again. Sirius looked out the window. The pale, faint rays of the barely visible sun peeked over the horizon, but the moon was gone. 

Another moan brought his eyes back to Remus. The cuts on his arm and leg were still oozing blood, and Sirius realized that he'd been bleeding all night – it had soaked through the sheets in spots. Praying that he hadn't lost too much blood, Sirius tied the cuts with strips of cloth he tore from the sheets. He then slid Remus's boxers back on, finding it quite difficult to do with his eyes screwed shut.

With a gasp, Remus woke, his eyes still glowing that peculiar yellowish green. Even as Sirius watched, the luminous yellow slowly drained out, leaving those amber eyes that he loved. They were dark and tired looking, but they softened as Remus smiled at Sirius. 

"Good morning," Sirius greeted, brushing a hand across Remus's cheek. He frowned – he was so pale. He was always pale, but this was extreme – Sirius supposed it was related to the blood loss. 

"Morning," Remus replied, sitting up. "Ohhh," he groaned, putting a hand to his head. "I feel like I've been out drinking all night," he muttered, wrapping both hands over his ears. "Without any of the fun," Sirius added gaily.  Remus shot him murderous death – glares, and he grinned, returning to his spot on the bed. Remus snuggled close, pressing his face into Sirius's chest. "Mmm…you're warm," he noted, a yawn splitting his grin in two. 

Sirius stiffened slightly. He had never been this close to Remus – at least not when they were both in human form. He didn't know why, but tremors were racing through his body, and he shuddered as Remus exhaled, the cool air gusting over his bare skin. 

Remus pulled away, and Sirius flipped onto his back, feeling put out at the loss of contact. He began to sit up, but at that moment, Remus leaned over him. Their lips collided, and the world melted away.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows, deepening the unexpected kiss, while Remus let his hands travel across the tan, lush skin at his disposal. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he broke the kiss, and jerked his hands off Sirius's stomach and shoulder. 

"Sirius – I'm sorry! I don't know what's the matter with me!" he exclaimed. Sirius sat up fully, watching as the distressed werewolf stammered out apologies. "Remus," he murmured. 

"I don't know what happened, I'm really sorry, I'm so stupid!"

"Remus - "

"I'm just going to go away now, I'm sorry!"

"REMUS!" Sirius shouted, clamping one hand over the mouth of the other boy. "Will you shut up?!" Remus flushed red. "Don't apologize. It's not necessary." Sirius grinned. "Actually, I've been wanting to do that for a while now." As he said it, he realized it was true – he couldn't remember the first time he had the urge to kiss the golden haired, golden-eyed werewolf, but it had been there for a while. 

Remus said something, muffled through Sirius's hand, and he removed it. "Really?" Remus repeated, staring at Sirius as though he'd sprouted another head or something. He nodded. "Well then, who am I to deprive you?" Remus asked innocently, a sly smile crossing his face as he leaned in closer. "Exactly," Sirius answered, lips a fraction of a centimetre from soft, pink lips. 

Their second kiss was better, more assured. Without thinking, Sirius slid his tongue forward, and to his surprise, he gained admission to the warm, wet mouth covering his own. 

Soon, air became a necessity, and they broke apart, breathing hard. "Does this mean we're a couple then?" Remus asked, his eyes burning into Sirius's. Sirius bit his lip. He wanted them to be – but what would that do to them? Although homosexuality was not prejudiced as badly in the wizarding world as in the Muggle world, it was not looked kindly upon, either. What would people think of Remus – a gay werewolf? He would be doubly damned, and it would hurt. 

Remus frowned. "Never mind. That was a stupid question," he muttered, pulling out of Sirius's loose embrace. Sirius realized his silence had been misleading, and he reached out, grabbing the slim hand of the younger boy. 

"I'd love to be…but…but…"

"But what, Sirius?"

"People wouldn't accept you, Remus. You'd be hurt."

Remus shrugged. "I've been hurt before. No big deal. I've learned to deal with it."

"Yeah, but - "

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius's lips. "Don't worry about it. Answer the question – are we a couple or not?"

Sirius grinned shyly. "I guess so, huh?" 

"Finally. I thought I was never gonna get a straight answer out of you." Remus shot a smirk at his new boyfriend, who growled, pulling on his hand so he fell back onto his bed. Sirius straddled him, tucking a knee on either side of the other boy. "Mr. Padfoot would like to state that he is the dominant partner in this relationship," he said, poking Remus in the chest. 

Calmly, "Is that a challenge?" Sirius shrugged. "Nope, just a statement."

"Good." In one fluid movement – Sirius was never quite sure how he did it – Remus flipped them over, finding himself where Sirius had been, only seconds earlier. "Mr. Moony would like to ask Mr. Padfoot where he got such a foolish idea?" he said smoothly, blowing lightly across a taut nipple. He grinned at Sirius, who gasped, reaching up behind his head to pull it down, meeting his lips.

This continued for quite some time – long enough for the sun to rise almost fully. It was then that Remus climbed off Sirius, ignoring the protests and pleas. "I've got to take a shower," he exclaimed, removing lean arms from around his waist. Sirius flashed a wicked grin. "What a good idea," he praised. "Want some company?" 

Grabbing his robe, Remus dashed to the bathroom, Sirius in hot pursuit. He just managed to get inside and slam the door. "No thanks," he called out, grinning. 

Half an hour later, Remus unlocked the door and emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel draped around his waist, his hair still wet and hanging in his eyes. Sirius was trying the doorknob, but it still refused to budge. His eyes widened as he observed his boyfriend, who was almost sashaying across the room, teasing him mercilessly. 

"You're gorgeous," Sirius breathed, wrapping his arms around Remus from behind, and biting his earlobe. "Absolutely gorgeous." He ran his fingers across still wet skin, causing Remus to inhale sharply, pressing his back against the older boy's chest. 

"Mmm… I suppose we owe James a thank you," Remus commented. Sirius removed his lips from the smaller boy's neck. "What?" he demanded. Remus turned in his embrace, wrapping his arms around Sirius's neck. "Think about it. If James hadn't stuck us in here, we wouldn't have gotten together."

Sirius smiled, leaning in and kissing Remus soundly. "You're right. But I hate the idea of thanking that prat after he locked us in here."

As if the door was listening, it clicked loudly. Exchanging a look, both boys ran across the room. Sirius reached the door first – probably because he wasn't wearing a towel – and tried the knob. It turned, and the door opened silently. 

Pressing a finger to his lips, Sirius crept out into the hall, and craned his neck, looking into what he could see of the common room. He returned to the dorm. 

"They're down there," he confirmed. "Get dressed, and we'll go down, and pretend nothing happened."

Within a few minutes, Sirius and Remus walked down the stairs into the common room, wands in hand. 

"Good morning, James."

And James Potter found himself staring at the tips of two wands, held by two grinning boys. 

"Uh…morning, lads."

~TBC~

Once again, thanks to **Indiangurl** for your idea – I didn't quite use it as you suggested, but I think I did pretty well anyways. Please review!


	4. Relationships And Detentions

Disclaimer: Shh…I'm practicing my Imperious Curse on them…think it's working?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed – for my first HP fic, it's not doing too badly! Please, if you enjoy this, check out my other fics – "Return To Me" and "Absolutely Nothing" in particular. I'm very proud of both of them. And yes, that was a shameless plug. Thanks again!

**SoulAvenger** – Oh, you'll have to wait for James' reaction. It'll be worth it though, I promise you!

**Elessar** – Well, thanks! How much more to the point can you get than that?

**sakurablossoms4** – I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's more!

**SammyBlack80** – Thanks for your comments. More is on the way!

**Lunaris** – I do think that they're *squee*worthy. That said just enough!

**Monica-Chan the Hanyou Kitsune** – I believe "kawaii" means cute – if it does, yes they are! Hope I didn't make you wait too long.

**alastormadeymoody51** – Whoa. Hey, no suing. I'm poor, remember? Here, will this pacify you?

**Lady S** – I did write some more. Thanks for the suggestion. Lol…I'm glad you like it. Enjoy this chapter.

**The Merciless Torturer** – He certainly did get what he deserved…as you'll see. Muhahaha!

**Akuma Malik: Queen of Typos** – Queen of Typos, huh? I think I could take your crown. I just have a good spellchecker. I'm glad to hear you like this.

I'm going to shut up now, and let you read the next chapter…

Behind Closed Doors

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 4: Relationships and Detentions

"You take him," Sirius instructed, motioning to Peter. "I'll handle Mr. Potter here." He grinned maliciously at James, who gulped. Remus advanced on Peter, who was stammering his innocence.

"I didn't do it – it wasn't me, I had nothing to do with it, it was him!" He gestured frantically to James, who was slowly backing away from Sirius. Remus eyeballed the pale, watery – eyed boy as he accused the others, and was to be reminded of this in years to come – standing over an older version of Peter Pettigrew, watching him blubber his innocence. 

"Alright, Peter, I believe you," Remus decided, lowering his wand and allowing Peter to scamper out of the room, looking much like his Animagi form. Sirius tsk tsked at his side. "So forgiving, my dear," he said. "I was looking forward to you nailing the rat." Remus shot him a smirk. "Well, this way I can help you out with this rat. A rat with antlers, how peculiar, don't you think, Mr. Padfoot?" Sirius grinned. "How peculiar indeed, Mr. Moony."

James was still backing up, but he soon ran out of room, and he found himself trapped against the wall. Sirius and Remus moved in for the kill…

Soon, James Potter was carried out into the corridor, then propped up against the wall. He did not struggle – most likely due to the full Body Bind that had been placed upon him. Hung around his neck was a sign that had been charmed to show a large, moving picture of Lily Evans, and the words "I'm Potty for Evans" were flashing Technicolor above the picture. 

Back inside, the two culprits celebrated their victory by returning to the dorm room – only this time, it was them who locked the door. Neither were seen for quite a few hours.

They emerged some time later, looking deliciously disheveled. They headed through the halls, ignoring a livid growl from James, who was still leaning against the wall. Sirius suddenly stopped, turning to Remus with an intense look on his face. 

"Look, Remi, are we gonna tell James and Peter?" he asked, chewing his lower lip. Remus, who would have much rather be chewing said lower lip himself, shrugged. "We almost have to, don't we? I mean, they are our best friends, regardless of pranks they've pulled in the past." Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. What about the rest of the school? There aren't any others…that is, we're the only…I mean…" He was cut off by the finger that pressed itself on his lips. 

"Will you forget what other people are going to think? I don't care, why should you?" Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. I just want to be sure that you're alright with this." Remus laughed. "You're a nutter. If I wasn't alright with it, I would say something. Now come on, I've got to get to the library to finish that Charms essay."

The morning dwindled away, and it seemed an eternity to lunch – especially for Sirius. Sitting across from Remus, watching his hair fall into his eyes as he bent over his essay, his hand traveling rapidly across the parchment, leaving in its wake his smooth, flowing script that was the envy of the rest of the Marauders, was pure murder. His own essay lay abandoned, a title scrawled across the top, and three or four sentences underneath, as he gazed at the beautiful creature across the table. 

Sensing he was being watched, Remus looked up, meeting blue eyes. "What?" he asked, smiling as he took in the dazed expression on the taller boy's face. "Earth to Padfoot, come in Padfoot." Sirius jerked. "Sorry," he grinned. "I was watching you. You're beautiful."

Remus flushed, unaccustomed to the constant compliments. "Oh, I'll bet you say that to all the boys," he joked. Sirius looked affronted. "What other boys?" he demanded. Remus laughed delightedly. "We're a perfect match, you and I," he noted. "I'm the quiet, intelligent one, and you're the loud, stupid one." 

In a movement that rivaled the speed of light, Sirius had Remus's ink bottle in his hand, tipping it over his finished essay. "Take it back," he taunted. Remus glared. "You wouldn't." 

A single drop of black ink trembled on the lip of the bottle, threatening to drop the few inches to the parchment below. "Try me," Sirius replied, a teasing smirk lighting up his handsome face. "Ok, ok, I take it back," Remus exclaimed, reaching in vain for the ink bottle. "I'm not stupid?" Sirius continued, holding the bottle just out of reach. 

"No!"

"I'm not loud?" 

"No! Now give it!"

Satisfied, Sirius returned the ink bottle to a glowering Remus. "Love you," he said meekly. Remus ignored him, packing his stuff in his bag. "Moony?" No response. 

Sirius threw himself to his knees in front of Remus, kissing his hand. "My dearest Moony, don't be angry with me," he cried, causing people to glance in their direction. "Get up, people are looking," Remus hissed. "Not until you promise you're not mad."

Despite his best efforts, Remus could not stop the smile that broke out over his face. "I'm not mad. Now get up, you mutt." Sirius bounded to his feet. "I'm hungry."  The only answer was Remus's laughter – something he could not hear enough of. He didn't laugh nearly enough. "Let's go eat."

They meandered out of the Great Hall after lunch. "Think we should go free Prongs?" Sirius asked, catching his boyfriend's swinging hand and kissing it quickly. "Mmm…I guess so." They headed off towards the Fat Lady, but the sight that met their eyes there was a bad one. 

Professor McGonagall was standing over James, demanding to know what happened. Peering out around her, James pointed to the two boys, who hurriedly spun around and walked away. "It was those two," he called, his grin evident in his voice. In one smooth motion, McGonagall had both Sirius and Remus by an ear, dragging them none too gently back to where James stood, smirking triumphantly. 

"Explain yourselves!" the professor shouted. Sirius shrugged, flashing his teacher that famous grin. "Just some harmless pranks, Professor," he said smoothly. Seeing she was going to get nothing more from his, McGonagall changed tactics, turning on Remus, who cringed. "Lupin, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you knew better – you a prefect! What are your reasons?"

Remus shot a look at Sirius, who shook his head violently. Biting one fingernail, as he did when he was nervous, Remus looked up at the angry teacher. "James locked us in the dorm all Saturday, and it was a full moon. We decided to get back at him." He hung his head, looking ashamed. But McGonagall was ignoring him, having turned on James. "Potter? Is Lupin telling the truth?! You locked these two in a room together on the eve of a full moon?!"

James tried to smile, but he failed. "I…forgot that it was the last night of full moon," he admitted. "I wouldn't have done it if I remembered."

"You shouldn't have done it at all!" McGonagall shouted. "Your foolish prank could have resulted in severe injury to Black!" She whirled on Sirius, staring at him suspiciously. "Incidentally, Black, how did you manage to escape unscathed?" 

All three boys paled – to explain that would mean telling McGonagall that James, Sirius and Peter were Animagi. Thinking fast, Remus piped up.

"I don't know why, Professor, but last night was very mild. I was able to…to keep a margin of control over my mind. Perhaps Sirius's presence was calming. I'm not sure how to explain it," he lied quickly, receiving admiring and relieved glances from both James and Sirius. McGonagall frowned, and the three boys held their breath – had she bought it?

"Well, as long as no one was hurt. Unfortunately, neither incident, whether it was revenge or not, cannot pass without some form of punishment. You will all receive detentions tonight, polishing all the trophies in the Trophy Room without magic. Report there at eight o'clock." She stalked off.

Sirius grabbed Remus in an ecstatic hug, swinging him right off his feet. "Moony, you're the smartest of us all – if I'd answered, I'd have done us all in!"

James was also grinning. "That was fast thinking, Moony." Remus bowed. "I live but to serve."

That night, Remus and Sirius were walking down to the Trophy Room, hand in hand. "We'll tell him tonight," Remus decided.

~TBC~

Please review!


	5. Not Quite Perfection

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be in my giant swimming pool filled with dollar bills – or five pound notes, as it is. Coins are too cold. But I'm here, on a really uncomfortable chair, tapping out my little stories, so I guess I don't own them. Bummer. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter – I'm rather happy with it. It's extremely angsty – and I love a story with angst. Lots of heartbreak and tears – that's my thing. And they've been very happy lately. This will counter the mushy sweetness of previous chapters. 

**Lunaris** – Uh oh. I hope you don't fail on account of me. Thanks for the review here – and on "Absolutely Nothing". I appreciate it!

**sakurablossoms4** – More more more on the way. Thanks a lot!

**MO** – Well, here's James's reaction. Not sure that everyone will be pleased, but oh well. Thanks!

**Akuma Malik: Queen of Typos** – *blushes* Brilliant? I don't think so, but who am I to argue. Here's your update.

**The Merciless Torturer** – Lol. I do like McGonagall, she's awesome. And yes, they tell him. Tanks a lot!

**Moongirl** – They are sweet, aren't they. Thanks for the comment!

Enjoy this chapter – and don't forget to review!

Behind Closed Doors

By: Hawkeye's Seductress

Chapter 5: Not Quite Perfection

"This really sucks," James announced, rubbing furiously at a spot on an Award for Special Services to the School (awarded to P. Riddle in 1802) that refused to come off.

Remus grinned at him. "James, your vocabulary is atrocious. Try something with a little more pizzazz – like woefully inadequate." James chucked a rag at him. "You're woefully inadequate," he countered, now scraping at the spot with a fingernail.

"I'd like to disagree," Sirius objected from his corner, where he was polishing a Quidditch award. "I've found Remus to be extremely adequate in some things." He tipped Remus a wink. "Hey look, Dumbledore played Chaser for Gryffindor!" 

James dropped his rag to investigate. "Hey, he's right! How about that?" He snickered. "Can't imagine Dumbledore on a broom, can you?" He and Sirius burst into laughter. "His beard would get in his eyes," Sirius answered. Remus rolled his eyes, returning his attention to the cabinet door he was cleaning.

James and Sirius had thrown down their rags and were inspecting the vast amount of awards for Quidditch. "Where's ours?" Sirius asked, scanning the shelves. "Here!" James exclaimed, pointing to the plaque. 

"Mr. James Alfred Potter – " Sirius crowed with laughter, ignoring the snarl from James – "and Mr. Sirius Black." He smirked. "I'd rather have no middle name than one like_ Alfred._" He exaggerated the name, drawing it out dramatically. "Alfred Von Potter. Alfred – hey!" He glared at James, who was laughing, holding the bottle of polish. "You got that stuff in my _hair_!"

Remus glanced over at the pair – James still laughing, while Sirius scrubbed at his hair with his robe. "Your hair is lovely and shiny now, Siri," James chortled. Sirius growled, and Remus grabbed his arm as he went for his wand. "I'm not telling him anything if he's mad at us," he said quietly. "Then let's tell him now," Sirius replied. "When he's nice and happy."

"Sirius Black, if you – "

But Sirius ignored him. "Prongs, Remi and I have got something to tell you." James stopped laughing. "What?" 

Sirius nudged Remus, but the werewolf kept his mouth shut, shooting the other boy a glare. Sirius answered with a notorious puppy dog look. Remus sighed. "We're…we're going out, James. We're…gay."

The couple watched their friend's expression slid from confusion, to shock, to disgust, coming to rest at amused. "Great joke, boys, you almost had me there," he grinned. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks – he didn't believe them. Remus tried again. "James, it's not a joke. It's true."

James stared at them. "You're not kidding, are you?" he asked weakly. They shook their heads. "Prongs..." Sirius reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. But James jerked away, staring openmouthed at both of them, then turned and ran out of the room.

Remus sighed. "Damn," he swore, uncharacteristically. He looked up at Sirius – and was surprised to see a lost, sad look occupying his boyfriend's handsome face. "Siri?" he asked gently. Sirius seemed to wake up. "He hates us," he said. Remus shook his head. "No, he doesn't. He was just surprised, that's all. C'mon, let's go."

As they walked into the dormitory, they noticed that the curtains were drawn around James's bed – something he had not done their entire time at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Mr. Lupin, are you mad?" The shriek of the Hogwarts matron echoed around the hospital wing, and Remus was quite sure it could be heard down in the dungeons. 

"I don't believe so," Remus replied. Madam Pomfrey snorted derisively. "We'll leave the backtalk to Black and Potter, shall we?" She poked his arm quite viciously, and the deep cut healed instantly, leaving yet another pale scar to mar his body. 

"And just when were you planning to come and see me about this?" the nurse continued, slathering a ridiculous amount of Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction on the scar. Remus jerked slightly – the goopy mixture was extremely cold. "And this?" She stabbed her wand at the slash on his inner thigh, and he blushed as she slopped the frigid potion on his bare skin. 

"Uh…eventually?" he suggested. She shot him a glare that he was positive would have burnt his head right off his shoulders if could looks kill. 

"You just sit there for ten minutes – don't roll your eyes at me! Ten minutes, and then you can leave. And next time, you come to me right away! You hear me?" Remus nodded, and Madam Pomfrey stalked off to her office. 

The door opened, and Sirius walked in. "Hi," Remus greeted him. 

"Hi." The word was flat, void of emotion. "What's wrong?" Remus questioned. Sirius was quiet – and he was never quiet – unless something was wrong. "Is it James?" Sirius nodded. "He won't say anything – won't even talk to me." He rubbed his eyes, looking all for the world like a little boy. Remus felt his heart melt. "Siri…" 

"We shouldn't have told him," Sirius said, his face stony. "We should have just left it alone." Remus shook his head vehemently. "No," he replied. "No. We had to tell him. Would it have been better for him to…to walk in on us or something?" Sirius shrugged. "I dunno." He ran a hand over his face. "Look, Remus, I think I need some time to think about this."

Remus stared at him. "Uh…ok." Sirius grinned, but it was sad, holding none of the usual joy and mischief. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the hospital wing, leaving a shell-shocked werewolf behind.

* * *

Remus returned, fully clothed, to Gryffindor Tower, meeting Peter on the way in. "Oh, hi Remus," the smaller boy squeaked. Remus nodded briefly to Peter, before picking up his bag and leaving. "Well, bye then," Peter said to the empty room.

Remus sat in his usual seat in the empty Charms classroom. He was early, and the room was silent, making him reflect on the morning's events. So Sirius had to think about it, did he? Remus snorted. That was his patented break up statement. How many times had he heard Sirius say that to the current girlfriend? 

He sighed, burying his face in his hands. How fitting that they hadn't even lasted a day. His first relationship was just a taste of things to come – because who could love a werewolf? Not Sirius, obviously.

He heard the door swing open, and sound once again pushed his dark thoughts from his head. He pulled his hands away from his face, opening his eyes to see James walk in, hesitate at his seat, then sit down. Sirius did the same thing – only Peter entered as though all was normal. 

Usually so attentive, Remus found he could not concentrate on the lesson. Charms was one of his favourite classes, and he enjoyed Professor Flitwick's teaching, but it was all background noise for the soundtrack playing in his head. _Not even a day, not even a day, not even a day…_

He blinked – class was over. He packed his things away, shoving the blank parchment into his bag. He would have to get the notes from someone, because he dimly registered that today's lesson would be on the exam. Joining the group at the door, the Marauders headed off to Transfiguration – not quite together, but not really apart.

 The day passed in a blur. Remus found himself in the common room, although he wasn't sure how he had gotten there. He sighed. This had been a really horrible day. Three teachers had yelled at him for not paying attention, and he had badly burned his hand when he unwittingly laid it on his red hot cauldron, not even realizing it was there until Lily Evans dropped her flask, the crash bringing him back to reality. He glanced down at it. The skin was blistered and red, and it throbbed painfully. But Remus could not bring himself to go to the hospital wing. 

The portrait swung open, and Sirius climbed in. He paused just inside, as though he was trying to decide whether to run or not, then joined Remus on the couch. "Moony?"

Remus looked up at him. "You should put something on that hand," Sirius continued. His cool fingers trailed, featherlike, over the sore skin. Remus jerked away. "Please, Sirius, don't touch me," he said, voice hoarse. "Just don't touch me."

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Remus shook his head. "No, don't say anything. You don't have to. I understand. It's over." His face twisted. "It barely even started." He stood, and ran up the stairs. Sirius sat, mind blank, a single tear tracking its way down his cheek. 

The portrait opened again, and James clambered in, jaw set. He took a deep breath – "Sirius?"

Wiping his eyes furiously, Sirius turned. James took another deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm ok with you and Remus being…being together, and I really hope you guys are happy." He made this announcement with his eyes shut, and at the end, he opened them, half grinning at Sirius. 

"Thanks James, but don't worry." Sirius stared at his hands. His voice broke slightly. "Nothing's going on. Not anymore, at least. I…I fucked things up. Badly. And now Remus is really angry with me." James stared. "What did you do?" he asked. Sirius shrugged. "I was so stupid…I told him I had to think about it." He laughed bitterly. "How many girls has he heard me say that to? He knows what it means. He's not stupid. But I am. I've gone and messed up the one thing in my life that's gone right. James, he hates me!"

James shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think Remus can hate _anyone_. That's just not how he is. He's hurt, though. You hurt him." Sirius stood, pacing the room. "I'm so stupid. So godamned stupid!" His voice had risen to a shout, and he slammed his hand on the wall. "And I think I just broke my knuckles."

James suppressed a smile. "Sirius, talk to him. Go up there and talk to him." He turned and left, Sirius standing in the middle of the room. 

He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the door and hesitating before walking in. The curtains were drawn around Remus's bed. Sirius approached them. "Remus?"

"Go away."

"Remus, I want to talk to you."

Remus stuck his pale face out through the curtains. "I don't want to talk to _you_!" he snapped. "Just leave me alone!" 

Sirius's temper got the best of him. "Damn it, Moony, will you just listen to me? I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" Remus snorted. "Sorry? Sorry for blowing me off like that? Sorry for making me think you actually loved me? Sorry doesn't always work, Sirius." He retreated back into the red curtained tent. 

"I do love you!" Sirius shouted. 

"Just leave me alone!"

"Listen to me, Remus. I love you." 

Silence. 

"Alright," Sirius said, his voice breaking again. "You win." He made to leave, but just as he reached the door, he heard the curtains being pulled open. A quiet voice called, barely heard. "Sirius?" He turned. Remus was sitting on his bed, staring down at his hands. "What?" he demanded. "Did you mean it?" Remus asked, still looking at his hands, as though they were terribly fascinating. "Mean what?" Sirius questioned, still standing at the door. "When…when you said you love me." 

In three strides, Sirius was at the bedside, kneeling to hold Remus's uninjured hand. "More than anything. I was just being stupid." He laughed weakly. "I guess you were right about me being the loud, stupid one." 

Soft laughter answered him. Remus slid off the bed and into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. "I think we're both stupid," he said, amber eyes staring into Sirius's blue one. Sirius melted. "We're perfect for each other, then," he said, a smile gracing his lips. 

And in the darkened dormitory, the two boys repaired their broken relationship.

~TBC~ (I think)

I dunno, should I end it here? I think there are too many loose ends still, but it would be so good – to have it start in the dorm and end in the dorm. Review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
